Loser Geek Whatever
Synopsis This song was added for the off-Broadway production of Be More Chill in 2018, performed by Will Roland for the first time on July 26th, 2018. It takes the place of Upgrade as the act one finale, cutting in after the line, "We gotta get stoned in my basement!". Jeremy considers his past and how he's spent his life as the "loser, geek, or whatever". After weighing his options, he ultimately decides to optic nerve block Michael in favor of giving in to the Squip's promises to make him cool and get Christine to like him, just like the end of Upgrade. Lyrics JEREMY I already know what it’s like to Be the loser I should find out what it’s like to Not be the loser, or the geek, or the whatever I think I felt inconsequential Since middle school began I knew I had no potential To be the leading man But based on how today’s going I'm finally gaining ground I even got some blood flowing With no computer screen around Which was cool But what really felt good Was doing something that I never thought that I could It’s not only school that’s rough Being lonely’s stupid tough Now, I think I’ve had enough Of being the loser, the geek, or whatever Michael thinks that weird is rad But feeling weird just makes me sad And I deserve to not feel bad From being the loser, the geek, or whatever Sick of being in the loser, the geek or whatever - yeah! Woah! Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh! Woah! Uh huh, uh huh! Dad taught me “Follow your instincts! Trust your inner voice! Listen to your heart!” And such My whole life I've followed my instincts spoken Well guess what!? My instincts suck so much! sung So now I’m taking direction From another place If my instincts have an objection Then that means I’m making the right choice! Behaving this way feels bizarre But if things keep up the way they are Then soon enough I’ll get real far From being the loser, the geek, or whatever If Brooke can look me in the eye Like I’m some normal handsome guy I owe it to myself to try not being the loser, the geek, or whatever Sick of being the loser, geek, or whatever - yeah! Woah! Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh! Woah! Uh huh, uh huh! Prompt me, command me and I’ll obey! I have the band width to do as you say! Especially now, since I clearly see The problem has always been me Take a breath And get prepared But still I’m just a little scared For who gets cut And who gets spared When I'm the cool dude, the hero, or whatever If Christine likes me in the end Will I be able to pretend I didn’t fail my one real friend? But that’s the shit I normally would think Get over it, get priorities in sync Just mute the voice inside your head And connect to another source instead I’ve earned a right to selfishly Be all for one and one for me I’ve wasted all eternity Just being the loser, the geek, or whatever I'm steady and the game's begun I’m ready, set, I’m player one! The future’s now, I'm freakin done With being the weirdo, the wuss, the underdog Being the misfit, the old school analog Being the odd-ball, the weakling freak The failure, the sucker, the “please don’t speak!” Oh, I can hardly wait for the moment when I’m not the loser, the geek, or whatever Oh, I’m not the loser, the geek, no never! No! I’m not the loser, the geek, or whatever Ever again! spoken Jeremy? spoken Optic nerve blocking, on spoken Now, let’s get to work Category:Songs